PPARdelta agonists have been described in the prior art (e.g. WO 01/00603, WO 02/092590, WO2004/080943, WO2005/054213 and WO2005/097786). Compounds comprising an oxadiazolone feature as inhibitors of factor Xa were disclosed in DE 101 12 768 A1, oral hypoglycemic agents in WO 96/13264. From WO 97/40017 compounds having a phenyl group linked to heterocycles are known as modulators of molecules with phosphotyrosine recognition units. Benzene derivatives as inhibitors of squalene synthase and protein farnesyltransferase are described in WO96/34851.
The invention is based on the object of providing compounds, which permit therapeutically utilizable modulation of lipid and/or carbohydrate metabolism and are thus suitable for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases such as type 2 diabetes and atherosclerosis and the diverse sequelae thereof. Another purpose of the invention is to treat demyelinating and other neurodegenerative disorders of the central and peripheral nervous systems.
A series of compounds which modulate the activity of PPA receptors has been found. The compounds are suitable in particular for activating PPARdelta or PPARdelta and PPARalpha, however it being possible for the extent of the relative activation to vary depending on the compounds.